Razgriz Ace
by Galm One
Summary: Cyrus Velez has endured many tragic events both as Cipher and Mobius One, and yet they still come back to haunt him. But he wishes to change that, until one day something happens to him that will change his life forever. Will this life changing event help him let go of the past or continue to haunt him with it? Only time will tell. UPDATE: Chap. 8 coming soon. *Under Revision
1. Cyrus Velez

**Chapter 1: Cyrus Velez**

_This shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be. Fear, held its firm grip at the pit of my stomach __as I watched in horror of what was unfolding before my very eyes. From the southwest of my current location dawned a intensifying white light, __bright enough to mistake it for another sun. I could not tear my gaze away from it for I was completely memorized by its destructive power. Suddenly, the light dimmed ever so slightly to reveal the ever-growing fiery mushrooms sprouting upwards in the distance. Nukes. Not one but several of them at once. __Vast luscious green of a once peaceful valley now overtaken by the toxic blizzard, leaving the landscape completely lifeless. The thunderous boom followed minutes later after detonation, shaking the metallic frame of my fighter. A __strained grunt rumbled in my chest from the impact. What is happening? Is this Belka's solution to ending the war? Mass destruction? The very thought of many innocent lives taken made me sick. I squeezed my eyelids shut as I felt my stomach clenched and jerk in protest; threatening to spill its undigested contents. The sudden jerk of my fighter quickly drew my attention from my acute bouts of nausea. __Before I knew it, the plane rolled heavily to the left as the dizzying mixture of earth and sky entered my field of vision. I shift my attention to the altimeter as it currently read: fourteen thousand feet and rapidly decreasing. __The rythmic pounding is almost deafening as the beads of salty moisture formed on my forehead. A lump began __to form in my throat, making it nearly impossible for me to swallow properly. _

_Traveling salty droplets stung my vision as I __tried over and over to restore the power to the twin turbines of the Eagle. Damn it! The electrical system powering the fighter went out. Inhaling deeply through the twin holes of my nostrils; my eyelids fell heavily covering the sapphire beneath them. I drew my attention to the raging storm that beats wildly in my chest. Heated whooshing of breath escaped from my mouth as I began the emergency restart procedures, quietly praying __for the engines to return to life although I knew prayers were futile at this point._

_The frantic calls from a very confused AWACS rung in my headset. Static overwhelmed any chance of clear communication on the radio due to the magnetic interference from the blast. Just barely was I able to make out what Eagle Eye was saying._

_"All…tea…Respond!" Eagle Eye cried out. "Can any...hear me? Respond!"_

_"What the hell __is going on?!" screamed one of the pilots._

_"I can't...belie...it!"_

_"What was Belka thinking?" _

_The repeated calls of my callsign, 'Galm 1' sung in my headset. I remained frozen by the horror I just witnessed. The only sounds I could hear is my labored breathing and the pounding of my heart against my eardrums._

_"Cipher, are you alright? Respond!"_

_I couldn't answer him. I lost all reason to. Knowing this my final fate. Cipher, an ace who's greatly feared and respected. Sighing in defeat, knowing that I cannot escape the inevitable. Deep unfamiliar presence in the pit of my stomach. What is this? It took me a moment to register what this feeling was. And then I knew. It was regret. Yes. Regret. I shamefully regret everything I'd done to get me to this point. Not only had I fail to end this foolish war but also failing to keep a promise to someone near and dear to me. My mother. She had always hated the idea of me being in the military or anything related to being in service since the incident with my father, but I had to keep her and my younger sister safe even if meant the cost of my own life. I couldn't even begin to think of the idea; I-I just couldn't. The eerie silence filled the atmosphere with uneasiness and despair. The maddening silence. How could Belka stoop so low to use such weapons on its own people? The very thought sickens me, my involvement in this war... those people..._

_Because of me..._

"C...rus...Cy...rus."

A name that sounded similar to my own echoed in the vast emptiness that consumed me. "Cyrus" the name danced around in a hypnotic waltz. It was almost enchanting.

"Cyru...Cy...s!"

Each call was much more potent and louder with each attempt to break me free from the silence dying grasp.

**"CYRUS!"**

I nearly fell out of my seat from the sudden call of my name. Shaking my head trying to dispel the horrid memories I tried so desperately to forget. I immediately met with the male's hazel stare, painted with hidden curiousness and worry.

The memories of that dream slowly began to fade as I relaxed. The uneasiness that formed in the pit of my stomach slowly began to dissipate as I gazed at the Ustian's strong frame that towered over me.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Colonel?" I asked.

He sighs."Cyrus what is going on with you lately?" asked the concerned male."You have been acting really strange since we first arrived to Osea."

Honestly, I did not want to him to know about my mental struggles with myself. As much as I did want to tell him what has been bothering me, and the vision, I forced myself not to utter a single word about the issue. I do not wish my burdens on others.

"I am fine Sir." I spoke softly, averting my sapphire orbs from his. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

The man seated across from me is Lt. Colonel Alexander J. Harken. An aging war veteran that commanded Valais Air Force Base that eventually became a bee hive for foreign mercenaries. Actually, I am quite surprised he didn't retire from the military yet. Most would have retired after surviving wave after wave of assault by enemy forces. Not him though. Harken had always loved the battlefield until it would eventually claim him. I knew Harken for long while. He is like another father to me and I am glad to see his face again. He now works for intelligence for the Osean Air Defense Force. For reasons still unknown to me he seemed so sure on the way here that something is brewing in the air. Perhaps that's the reason he had summoned me here.

"Cyrus? What happened?" He tried pushing issue further.

"I said I'm fine." I replied dismissively.

Harken exhaled sharply then took a seat across from where I was. He knows I can get very stubborn when it comes to discussing personal matters. "Just like your father" he would always tell me. Sometimes I wonder, if my father had the same trouble. Talking to someone about personal matters that bothers him greatly. Perhaps it runs in the family.

As for Valais Air Force base. The base itself met its final fate with vacancy and abandonment before later being sold as a private airport two years after the Ulysses incident.

Fighters and other historical documents dating back to the Belkan War within the space were sent to the Ustian International Aerospace museum. Galm Team also met the same fate like many other squadrons with retirement. Even though Galm's famous legacy fades into history like many famous squadrons before them. The notoriety of its flight lead still thrives till this very day.

"Cyrus?"

I lift my head to meet his gaze once more, the look of concern washed over his features. I need to understand the purpose of of why he brought me here to Osea. It took a great deal of effort on his part to find me. So now its time for an explanation.

"Why to bring me here Colonel." I asked bitterly. I quickly regretted my tone as he shot me an unreadable glare that sent shivers down my spine. "There must be a reason you brought me all the way out here."

"That's because we have need of you, Cipher." he answered. I stared at him dumbfounded. The thin lines at the corner of his mouth perked up and then stretched into a wide smile. "You are the only one who has the necessary skills and experience to end this before it begins."

_"Cipher."_ It has been years since I heard that name. The momentary awe soon vanished as the memories of my time of being the Demon of the Skies flooded back to me. Sounds of metallic groans of protest as my fighter would dance around in flawless maneuvers that no pilot could ever preform. A part of me loved and missed the death I brought to fields of combat. Oh, how much I envy the panicked screams of unwary pilots I shot down never ceased to amaze me. The moment I have them locked in my sights I-What am I saying?! Taking a life away is not something a normal person would be proud of. I am torn between two sides. One that likes the death and destruction and the other regrets. I have no clue on why I feel this way but I just do. Its an endless cycle for me. The death of someone else is like a personal trophy and I hate it.

I slowly shook my head disapprovingly. I did not want to want to hear that cursed name again. It hurts to even process the idea me being that uncontrollable being, and yet it still plagues me. The death I caused so many years ago I-

"I am not _'Cipher'_ anymore." I said interrupting my own thoughts. Guilt slowly edged its way at the pit of my stomach once again. "Not after the things I have done."

The Colonel's sly grin vanished the moment those words left my mouth. His features immediately stretched into a disapproving frown.

"Would you please stop with your self-loathing?!"He said with a groan. "What Belka did has nothing to do with you Cyrus!"

I could not believe what I just heard. "Has nothing to do with me?" It **DOES** have something to do with me! Every single fighter I shot down was my doing! The rapid advancement of the Allied Forces was MY doing! The nuclear attacks were **MY DOING**! I influenced the entire war! **ME!** No one else! This is burden I forced onto myself and now have to live with Harken!" I screamed out in rage.

Harken furrowed his brows, anger present in his glare. His features had this iciness you would never find on any man his age.

"I know that, Cyrus." He growled lowly."You forget, I was there."

"No. I did not forget," I shot back returning the glare."You just don't understand the constant mental battle I have with myself every fucking day! Its tearing me apart!"

Harken features twisted painfully, as if my words had wounded him physically. He sighed as he moved his left hand over his face rubbing the temples of his head.

"Cyrus," He spoke softly."Look, I do apologize if I struck the wrong cord. It was unworthy of me."

The burning sensation within me slowly began to dissipate. I didn't know what to make of his sudden apology. I could only stare at him, all words that may formed in me vanished.

"What I am trying to get you see Cyrus," Harken paused as he shifted in the leather seat. "Is that you shouldn't dwell on the past like that. It would only-"

I hung my head and slowly shook it in disbelief. That was not the only thing that was bothering me.

"It's not only that." I snapped, quickly cutting him off. "Look at me Harken! Take a real good look at me?"

Harken did what I have told of him. His eyes trailed over the new changes to my body. A slight muscular build showered over my finely thin frame. Creamy tan skin once was ragged and rough, now smooth and soft to that of a newborn child. Even the streaks of gray that started to show my age instantly disappeared. It was replaced by the shiny ebony that showered over my short layered hair. The sudden return of my youth is unexplained. I couldn't understand why it happened. It's as if someone or something wants me to change in my life. For better or for worse, my appearance of twenty-three year old is now a part of me and there's nothing I could do about it.

Harken sighed heavily. Now understanding my sudden distress. "I understand this new _'change'_ is difficult for you to grasp, Cyrus." He said with reassurance in his voice. "It had its moments for me too, however you can use this as an advantage."

Seriousness left his rugged features, replaced by a warm smile. I found myself rather fond of his seeing Harken's smiling face. It brought some form a hope that things would get better in the near future.

"But how does this relate to me exactly?" I asked.

"All you need to know is that you're the only pilot that is experienced enough to handle this situation." He continued as he lift himself from his leather seat and slowly moved to the black file cabinet in the corner.

Furrowing my brows, I frowned at his answer. He was completely avoiding my question and he know it.

"That did not answer my previous question, Sir." I pointed out.

Harken aggressively ran his fingers through the thickness of his hair and trudged off to the other side of the room muttering to himself about my stubbornness.

"To answer your question, I brought you here because of Belka's current military campaign which has shown suspicious activity over the past several years since their defeat during the previous war," Harken explained through gritted teeth. "I believe that Belka is planning a plot against Osea and former allied forces."

_Paranoid as always._ I rolled my eyes the moment he mentioned Belka was planning another revenge plot. This is something not really new to me.

"Can you tell me something that I didn't know already?" I said sarcastically.

Harken rolled his eyes at that remark and said, "I would take this seriously if I were you."

Huffing loudly in disbelief as I fold my arms against my chest. What he is telling me sounds completely ridiculous. "Harken, this is insane. Belka would not be that crazy stupid to attempt another world war," I respond. "They don't even have enough resources to maintain a proper war effort."

Those words infuriated him. He slammed the folder onto the table, palms flat as he leaned into the table. "Cyrus, this is serious!"

"What's the big deal, Harken?" I shot back, annoyed with him for being so paranoid. "The Belkan's could never win another war anyway!"

Harken huffed sharply. "That's where you are wrong Cyrus." He paused for a second before adding, "Belka lost the previous war not because they failed at expanding its borders. But having their special weapon used against them." He finished as he took a seat in the chair he was sitting previously.

Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, an eyebrow raised after hearing that last sentence. What? "Excuse me?" I asked, thinking I missed that last part.

Harken's expression said it all. That frown he always does when he didn't want to tell me something he knew I did not care to hear.

"You don't realize that you're in grave danger." Harken continued. "That's why I spent my time searching for you."

What does that suppose to mean? Studying him carefully, trying to find the answers hidden within his expression but I found nothing.

"What?" I asked abruptly. "What are trying to say, Harken?"

Harken said nothing more. He averts his gaze from mine, trying to prevent me from reading into his expression like a book. Why is he hiding from me? The iciness of my glare visibly made him shuttered from it. He knows something I don't.

"What is it Harken?!" I shouted irritably. "Don't keep me in suspense!"

He still refused to answer. Frustrated, I stood up from my seat and marched towards him. Harken hung his head in shame as his back now facing me. Now fed up with his behavior towards me I grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him so we're face to face.

"Harken?!"

Harken remained silent but pushed gently on my shoulder, motioning his hand to the chair behind me. Now seated, he joined me staring into the azure abyss that colored my irises. He furrowed his brow together with a deep frown that wrinkled his features.

"Do you know why the Belkan's are trying so hard to locate you," He spoke softly, his voice almost a whisper making it difficult for me to hear him properly. "And only you?"

Harken's words rung in my head. Only me? Wait they've been tracking me? I could only shake my head indicating a "no" in answer.

Harken frowned. "You're their main weapon they need for their plans for building their Empire to be successful. This I will explain at a later date." He finished, as he got up to pace around.

_Weapon?_ "W-what?!" I exclaimed. "What do you mean I am their main weapon?"

He ignored my question and slid a pale folder across the table, stopping directly in front of me.

Focusing my attention to the folder it contained documents of Belkan activity in the past several years. Hold on a second...These mostly showed MY military record: both from the war five years ago, and the Belkan war. Wait, hold on. Why would Belka have this? I'd continued my search through the pile of photos and military documents, one of them however, caught my eye.

It showed: Pixy and I having our arms around each other in celebration standing in front of my blue F-15C Eagle in the background. I remember. This photo was taken shortly after Directus was liberated. Studying the black and white photo in my hands I finally understood what Harken was talking about. It's me without the helmet on. Unknowingly exposing the mysterious identity of Cipher. The very thing I did not want the world to know.

How in living hell did they obtain photographs of me? These photos were supposed to be classified or destroyed by the Ustian government.

Another photo of me caught my sight. I felt a lump began to form in my throat as I continued to stare at the picture. It was me from the war five years ago. It clearly showed me relaxing on the left-wing of the parked sky blue F-22 raptor. My back against the body of the fighter presenting the proud blue and white Ribbon insignia in the center of the left V-shaped rudders. Judging by the date and time of this photo was taken it was shortly after my return from the escort mission of the two deflecting passenger planes.

"Cyrus, I need you to return to Heierlark Air Force Base." Harken said calmly, interrupting my thoughts, causing me to stare at him in disbelief.

"But, Sir I-" I began, but he quickly interrupted me.

"No 'buts' Cyrus, this is important. We need you to go back to Heielark and pose as a "nugget," he paused when he noticed the bewildered expression on my face. "You don't have to worry about anyone recognizing you due to your current state. Unless you give hints of who you really are."

I crossed my arms and breathed out in a short huff. "And how am I supposed to do that?!"

Harken rolled his eyes at that question and replied, "It's really simple Cyrus; do not reveal anything to anyone about your past. Is that Understood?"

Rolling my eyes, I began mumbling under my breath about this plan not going to work. This is absolutely ridiculous. Leaning back in my chair and giving him an irritated frown.

Harken let out a short exhale at my childish behavior before a grin slowly crept its way up his features.

"Aww. Is my poor little Ace pouting? That's so adorable, maybe I should go grab a blanket and warm milk for you." He teased.

"I am not pouting," I growled lowly. "And stop talking to me like I'm a child."

Harken ignored my comment and continued with his tease.

"Aww, my little Cipher is upset," Harken continued his baby talk, hands clasped together at his side." I think someone needs a little comfort."

Just as he said that Harken moved to where I am seated and tried to hug me. I kept pushing him away as he wrapped his muscled arms around my frame. Finally, he stopped his attempts to hug me then burst into a fit of laughter absolutely enjoying the annoyed expression on my face.

"That's not funny," I snarled, glaring at him as he laughed. "You did that on purpose."

Harken shook head, still laughing while holding his sides. "It's priceless."

After minutes of gut-splitting laughter, he finally manages to calm himself down. Periodic chuckles escaping him when he tried to speak.

"I am being serious don't reveal anything to anyone. That includes Rico," Harken warns.

"I heard you, Harken," I growled. "I'm not deaf!"

Satisfied with my irritated answer, he smiled as took the folder from the table.

"Good, I'm counting on you, Cyrus." He said before collecting the scattered photos on the table.

"Now come on, there is someone you may have known waiting for you to bring you to the transport plane that leaves for Heielark base."

Wonder who that is, well I guess I'm being dragged into another war. Again for the third time.

"And um, Cyrus?" Harken called out to me, stopping me dead in my tracks. I'd turned around to peek through the doorway, only to have my head present to him. "Dumb it down a bit while you're there."

Oh, he just had to go there! I huffed loudly making sure he heard it as I retreated down the hallway. Heading towards the main doors of the building.

"_'Dumb it down'_ Ha!" I repeated as I made my way through the doors. "We'll see about that."


	2. Meeting an Old friend

Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend

July 2nd, 2010, 1300 hours

A gentle breeze rustle through my hair as I felt the warmth from the sun lightly kissed my fair skin. The skies are just as beautiful with its deep sapphire mixed with streams of white that shadow the towering buildings of Oured, creating an almost dreamlike scene. Dark emerald swayed gently in an silent waltz with the passing wind. I feel at home here.

The population breathed life and fullness to the Capital city. The blur of cars passing by on the city's restless roads with people hurrying about left and right to their destinations. Everything seemed so calm and peaceful here in Osea. This peaceful country has quite a history behind it. It suffered a lot to become the way it is now due to Belka's seemingly endless attempts to expand beyond its borders.

War followed; ending with Osea losing an unknown portion of its Northern Territory. However, that lost territory will soon be reclaimed due to Belka's severely unstable economy. Their economic issue did not subside, marking the birth of the Belkan War. That's the story anyway.

As I neared the parking lot I noticed a tall, male leaning against the front door on the passenger side of his black 2009 Honda Civic. Gray sprinkled across his short brown hair. The sun's light radiently glistened off smooth caramel brown skin, his chocolate irises blazed with calmness. He noticed my presence and waved right hand in the air attempting to grab my attention. It worked. My bags in hand and head towards the man.

_Why does he look familar? Wait hold on is that..._"Rico?"

The male seemed to noticed the look of bewilderment washed across my features, "Hey Cyrus, long time no see," The male said casually.

My good old friend Rico Perez. Rico served in Belkan War as apart of the maintenance crew for Valais Air Force Base. He was assigned to Galm Team's hangar to make sure that both planes were at their best for combat missions. He didn't really have to worry about my Eagle since I rarely return form sorties with little to no damage.

Although, like any other fighter it still had to go through routine maintenance. Pilots are responsible for their planes, if one thing went amiss with the fighter it could ultimately spell doom for the pilot.

Anyway I am glad to see him again. I thought he said he was going to leave the military and settle down with his family; perhaps not.

As I neared him, a warm smile stretched across his hairless features most likely relieved that I'm still alive. Almost immediately his smile vanished his features twisted in confusion.

"Uh..." He began as his light green orbs trailed over my body."Cyrus? Is that really you?"

It was my turn to look confused,"What are you talking about? Of course it's me!"

Rico then smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "My bad man, you just...uh... look kind of...different," he finshed hesitantly.

"Trust me." I began softly, trying not to make eye contact, " It's really hard to explain right now."

Rico frowned at my answer."Come on Cyrus, don't hold on me now, tell me what happened."

I made a face and shift my gaze away from him once again. _I know have to explain 'this' to him eventually but not right now._ Rico noticed how uncomfortable I became with the topic and quickly dropped the subject.

"Alright, here's the deal, Harken wants me to bring you to Apito international airport since there's a transport plane waiting for all the nuggets to be taken to Heierlark. You're job is to pose as nugget since you pretty much look like one now," He paused noticing the angry glare growing on my face, but ignored it and continued," I'm sure Harken told you the reason for why you're going to Heierlark, am I right?"

Despite my growing anger I managed to uttered "Yes."

"Good, that's what I want to hear," he paused for a second, giving me a mischievous smile before continuing again," Harken did tell you about keeping quiet on your identity as Cipher. Right?"

_How many times do I have to be reminded of this?! _"I...CAN...HANDLE...MY...SELF," I spelled out, making sure I got my point across," I don't need to be reminded about the same damn thing more than once!"

"Alright, alright you win," he said holding his hands up in defense,"I'm just sayin that you need to be more careful of what you say or do, cause you have real bad habit of keeping that big mouth of yours shut."

"What does that suppose to mean?!"

"You know exactly what I mean, Cyrus."

"Actually I don't."

"Oh? I think you do," He sneered.

_Ugh. This conversation is going nowhere fast. _Shaking my head as a low groan escaped my throat, "I think I don't," I said repeating his tone.

Rico lowered his eyelids and glared, "Stop playing dumb, Cyrus. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Who said I was playing dumb," I shot back, lifting my arms into the air." I don't have telepathy, you know."

Rico rolled eyes as he held his forehead with his hand awhile shaking his head.

"Besides, I have short term memory loss so any chance of me remembering anything beyond a year is slim," I lied, as I motioned towards the door.

Rico scoffed."Ha ha. Very funny."

I raised an eyebrow shifting my head towards him, "I wasn't trying be funny," I snarled.

"Are you sure about that smartass," Rico questioned while folding his arms into his chest, raising an eyebrow."Its almost comical that you suck at lying."

"Who are you calling a smartass? Smartass," I shot back.

"Jackass," he spat back.

"Dumbass!"

"Bottomless pit."

"Well this "pit" still have no idea what your refering to," I retorted my arms crossed.

Rico glared at me and pulled the unthinkable, "You don't remember the time you got piss drunk, after liberating San Salvacion, nearly exposing your self to the entire base with drunken comments saying tohat you are the 'mercenary dream team' over and over. Remember?" He smiled as my confident smirk vanished and replaced with embarrassment and shame.

_DAMN HIM! HE JUST HAD TO GO THERE!_

"You don't have to remind me," I said softly.

After a few awkward moments of standing in silence, we both got in the vehicle. I threw my tout bag into the backseat of the car, and we drove off towards the airport. It was nearly a thirty minute drive from the Osean Air defense headquarters to Apito, but for me it felt like hours. Once we finally arrived, many of the cadets were already boarding the transport plane, also a gruff middle-aged man standing next to the metal stairway that's connected to the plane's entrance, writing something on a clip board. Most likely the list of the names of the pilots, I suppose.

_Well its now or never._

"Alright Cyrus, you know what to do and remember what Harken told you," Rico warned, I just shrugged him off as I grabbed my things from the backseat before walking off towards the plane.

Rico quietly muttered something, that I didn't hear as I neared the guy next to the plane, "Please be careful, Cipher."

The man with the clip board, turned his gaze from the attendance sheet towards me and asked, "Your Cyrus Velez, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Then get your ass on that plane **nugget**!" He yelled. "Pull a stunt like that again, and I'll make sure your life is a living hell!"

_Ooh. He's so lucky that I have self-control, because if I didn't that little remark of his, will certainly be his last And plus I have way more experience flying then you can possibly imagine as a matter a fact, so don't call ME a nugget, you ignorant bastard._

Low muttering escaped my lips as I made my way past the man; tightening my grip on my bags. Usually when someone talks to me like that, I would literally beat the living shit out of them. But I have business to take care of. Having myself court-martial before I even start wouldn't make my life any easier. Good thing I didn't say anything though, cause I'm sure that I'll lose my temper if I did.

With that I ascended up the stairs into the plane itself. The many pairs of eyes of the nuggets were staring at me, causing me to feel slightly nervous and awkward. Walking towards the back of the plane, a caucasian male who looked like he was around his mid to late 20's, black hair with a hairstyle like that rock roll star Elvis Presley, gesturing towards me. Patting the seat next to him, wanting me to come sit next to him.

"Hey man." the pilot grinned, once I neared him," You can sit with me."

_I don't really have much of choice._

I smiled back at him and took my seat next to him. After about an hour or so, we finally left the airport.

"I'm Chopper." The man said quickly.

"I'm sorry?"

Not catching what he said since he said it so quickly. The man only smiled and repeated what he had said," The name's Chopper."

"Chopper?" I questioned. That his name? Really? That's a funny name.

"Well that not my real name," Chopper laughed, seeing the confused look on my face," My real name is Alvin H. Davenport. But I hate being called that, so I go by the name Chopper."

"Oh.."

_Mental slap in the face for being stupid. Of course that's not his name, dumb ass. God. Why do have to be a total fool of yourself._

"For the love of god would you shut up!" I growled, not knowing that I said it out loud, earning a confused glance from the pilot.

_Ha. Now you've done it. Thanks for making it worse for yourself. Nicely done. _Blushing in embarrassment I quickly regain myself, and smiled sheepishly at him. "Not you Chopper, I was talking about myself."

_Well aint that the truth, now you just made it even worse for yourself. Telling yourself to shut up. First sign of complete insanity!_

Trying to ignore the voice inside my head and stay sane at the same time, Chopper then interrupted my abusive thoughts by asking what my name was, and I told him.

"I'm Cyrus." I paused for a second before continuing," Cyrus Velez."

_You mean Cyrus "The dumb shit that thought Chopper was a real name" Velez._

_Why won't you just go away! _Chopper continued to give me a bewildered look as I smiled awkwardly at him. Good thing my facial expression remained neutral so Chopper wouldn't expect that I'm literally having a mental battle with myself. Thank goodness he broke me from the never-ending feud between me and my conscious when he spoke again.

"That's a pretty cool name, man." He smiled, before speaking again, " I think you and me are going to be great buddies."

Buddies? Pixy used to call me 'Buddy'. With that we continued to talk through the rest of plane ride learning about one another, I have a feeling that I'm going to like this guy.


	3. Welcome to Heierlark

Chapter 3: Welcome to Heierlark

July 3rd, 2010 0430 hours

Several hours of painful chatter from the talkative pilot, we've finally neared the air base. Night still held its control over the skies. Most nuggets were either asleep or having conversation with one another.

Heaviness of sleep began to sunk in during most of the ride. I haven't had proper sleep since Harken brought me to Osea. Surrendering, to the losing battle of staying awake. I yawned once more, leaning back propping my legs against the seat in front of me in a more comfortable position. Chopper's voice begun to fade into the distance while I focused all my attention on listening to the hypnotic song of silence.

The environment around me slowly fading from view. _Sleep. Quiet slumber. Dream land. The very thing I could truly escape the troubles of the world. _Grinning from ear to ear I was ready to fantasize about the one thing I love the most. Flying. Lured further into slumber, light jabs to my side interrupted any chance of dreaming.

The jabs continued, more pronounced then others. A light groan escaped my lips as I tried my best to ignore them.

_Who's poking me? _Opening my eyes slightly to find Chopper grinning madly, the spark of amusement shined into his eyes. I let out a annoyed groan and shut them again.

"That wasn't me that time."

"Chopper," I grumbled."I know it's you, stop poking me."

He only laughed at my sleepy answer. After a few minutes he stopped. Unfortunately that didn't last long because he began poking me again.

This 'poking thing', has been going on for hours. Anger and irritation boiled within me. My eyelids tighten, attempting to ignore the annoying gesture from the talkative pilot.

"Chopper," I yawned once more." Would you please stop poking me."

Chopper grinned."Why?"

"Because I want to sleep. That's why."

Chopper continued to poke me in my side, after I just told him to stop. My eyes flew open in irritation. Despite my warnings about bothering me while I tried to get proper rest; he just kept poking me.

"What the hell do you want," I growled angrily, gaining the attention of the other nuggets on the plane.

Chopper winced in fear the moment he gazed into my now reddish blue irises. I warned him about the poking but he didn't listen to me. Chopper visibly shuddered, when he notice the death glare I gave him, he hesitated a bit but then grinned victoriously knowing that he succeeded with his plans.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see how long it took to piss you off," he smirked." Hey! Thats a new record: an hour and fifteen minutes."

_'Are you fucking kidding me?' _Anger still blazed within me, now regretting my decision of sitting by this pilot. I could've sat by the girl who is quietly writing in her red book which could make sleep completely blissful, for two reasons one because she's quiet and appears to not to talk much; and two she's extremely hot. Come on who wouldn't want to sit by a very hot girl?

"Chopper," I asked causally, hidden annoyance in my voice."Do you want to hear a little story?"

The boastful smirk he had on his face disappeared and were replaced with confusion by the calm tone in my voice, "Um, sure... I guess."

"Alright," I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "Once upon a time, a fiery red wolf named Cyphus who wanted nothing but slumber. Alas he couldn't because another wolf by the name of Choppo kept disturbing him..."

Chopper continued to stare at me in total confusion, not knowing what I'm getting at and that's exactly what I want.

Continuing on with the story. "...Cyphus grew annoyed by Choppo's meddling and asked several times for him to stop. But Choppo did not listen to him... " I paused again trying to add in a dramatic effect. "You want to know what happened next?"

"I dunno man. Sure I guess." he questioned nervously. now noticing the unnatural calmness of my expression. which is freaking him out.

An well defined evil smirk on my features grew even more. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah," Chopper replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

My smirk grew even wider as I continued my little act, "Are you positive? "

Chopper shot an annoyed glare. "Aw, c'mon man. Would you please tell me?"'

_Now time for a little pay back. _Motioning my finger to him so that he will come closer to me like I was going tell him a secret which he fell for it and leaned in so he could hear me.

"That's because Choppo," I lowered my voice." ...KEPT **POKING** HIM WHILE HE TRIED TO SLEEP!"

Chopper yelped in surprise as he quickly moved away from me while holding his right ear in pain after me (literally) screamed in his ear. For me however, laid back in the seat with a satisfied smirk on my face. I think he got the message.

_'See what happens when disturb the Demon Lord while he's resting.' _I mentally gloated to myself while I continued to watch Chopper wince in pain from my little rant not to long ago, but come on. You have to admit it's kind of funny.

Chopper frowned. "Hey man; what was that for?"

Crossing my arms into my chest and scoffed,"Do you really want to know?"

Once he heard that phrase, he quickly held his hands up in defense. I laughed at how childish Chopper's acting. The gentle rocking from the plane, awoke me from my already sleepy state the moment it made direct contact with the pavement before slowing down.

As soon as the plane came to halt, the same man who was doing the check-ins appeared and began to address us.

"Alright nuggets, this here is Heierlark Air Force Base. You are here to become our country's most fearsome fighter pilots ever trained. You will be stationed here up to four to eight weeks before graduation, unless our country's at war then only a few of you will be called to line of duty."

_Ha. He said "duty." _A slight smile formed on my face after hearing that, but quickly disappeared before the drill instructor could even notice.

"...Before I continue, let me introduce myself," he gestured to himself," I am Major Alex Castillo, you may address me as 'Major' or 'Sir' at all times. I am your flight instructor, not your best friend, do I make myself clear?"

Silence filled the already uneasy atmosphere which angered the instructor.

"I said," The instructor yelled out his previous statement. "Do I make myself clear?!"

All the nuggets, including me on the plane shouted in unison,"Sir, yes, sir!"

Satisfied with our answer Major Castillo gave us further instruction. "Good, now clear out. Meet up in the mess hall to be assigned to a room," he finished and walked off the plane, while all of us followed.

"I hope we get the same room man," Chopper grinned."We can talk about rock and roll all night."

_'Oh no.' _I faked a smile showing him it would be great having him as a roommate, but in reality it would be hell. Listening to him go on and on about rock'n'roll nonstop would literally drive me insane. Let's just hope we aren't roommates, personally I would love to have a room to myself, I like my space and solitude. But if I am paired with someone I better have someone who's not Chopper, and doesn't snore.

Trying to sound enthusiastic,"Yeah, it would be great."

**(Inside the Mess Hall)**

"...Bryan Young..."

"...Monroe Galahad..."

"...Kei Nagase..."

Another flight instructor who's sitting at the table were calling the names of the pilots, to assign them to a room. Chopper and I were just chit chatting about random things as we wait for our names to be called.

"...Ryan McNeil..."

"...Mia White..."

"...Alvin H. Davenport..."

Chopper groaned at his name being called, and got up to be assigned to a room, leaving me with the remaining pilots. I said my farewells to him before he dispersed to his room, this gave me a moment of peace to think, that was was short lived.

"...Kyle Newman..."

"...Cyrus Velez..."

The moment I heard my name, I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to the table the instructor who's assigning rooms. The instructor greet me with a handshake, and a smile.

"You must be Cyrus," he said before introducing himself. " I'm Captain Bryan Altman, one the flight instructors here. Welcome to Heierlark

_Well at least someone has decency around here._

"Your callsign will be Blaze." Altman continued." You will be addressed by this name at all times. Your room is 209, with Kei Nagase."

With that he released me, and continued down his list. Venturing further down the hallway, I'd finally found the room that I was assigned. Without really thinking I opened the door, to find a young woman with short ebony colored hair unpacking her bag. She paused for a moment to glance at me before going back to what she's doing.

She seemed unchanged by my presence which is fine by me. Trying to be the nice gentleman here, I started a conversation with her.

"Are you miss Nagase? If so then I guess will be sharing rooms," I s

The woman stopped again this time glaring at me with an annoyed look on her elegant features.

"Look. I don't know who you are but you better not get any ideas." She growled, moving in my direction trying to immediate me. As threatening she maybe I was unmoved by her immediate aggression towards me.

_Geez, that's not a friendly greeting I was hoping for..._"Hey, hey. Chill would you." I said cooly, raising both my hands in defense. "I have no intentions of doing those kind of things anyway. There's rules you know. By the way, I'm Cyrus."

She immediately calmed down after hearing this and told me her name. "I'm Kei Nagase."

Nagase still had that uneasy look on her face. when I told her that I will be her saying I blame her, I would be nervous around me too if I was a female. But I'm not. She continued to watch me closely as I moved my stuff on the bed closer to the right of me. It took me a couple moments to notice her glance, I turned my head to meet her curious gaze.

Attempting to lighten the mood I took the chance to joke with her. "See something you like," I asked smoothly, using the charm of my deep voice.

Must of have been the smoothness of how I said it, cause a small laugh escaped her as she rolled her eyes playfully at me.

"Not at the moment I don't," she joked back, a small grin paint across her fair features.

"Too chunky and lanky for my taste," she laughed into hand upon seeing the displeasd expression across my face.

A light scoff escaped my lips with a brow raised upon hearing "chunky." _I am_ _not chunky. More like decently muscular and well-built. _"Chunky? I would prefer firmly-toned. compared to your description of me," I replied.

Nagase laughed at this and refocused her attention back to her bright Crimson book. A smile formed on my gentle features as I took interest of her scribbling something on slightly torn page of her book. _A "Blue dove for the princess," huh? I've heard of that book before. _Confidence slowly pooled through me as I laid on my back, letting my right leg freely hang over the side of the bed.

The heaviness begun to overpower me as the gentle song of slumber called to me. _Meeting new people, returning to the skies, what more could a guy want? _Easing my over worked mind, I let the heaviness finally overtake me and closed my eyes.


	4. Trouble

Chapter 4: Trouble

July 19th,, 2010 0630 hours

Several days later...

Location: Heierlark - North Osea

Awakening to the sound of my watch. of night still held its grip over Heierlark. Still half sleep, I tried to get out of bed by rolling out forgetting that I am on the top bunk, only to end up crashing to the floor with a thud.

_Damn clumsiness._"Ow." I groaned.

"You okay?"

Nagase who's already up, glanced at me with slight concern and amusement before continuing to write her something in her book. Grunting in response I lift myself off the floor and precede with what I was planning to do; taking a shower. I grabbed what I need to shower and head for the men's bathroom which is down the hallway from our room.

Upon reaching my destination, I ended up running into Chopper who's also heading to the bathroom. The moment Chopper noticed my presence he sped up his pace, making me speed up as well. A few moments of speed walking a devious grin snaked across my features as I raced past him, laughing along the way.

Chopper quickly realized my plans and ran after me. Although he's slightly taller than I am faster than he was getting to the bathroom first. Not waiting for him to catch up, I opened and closed the door quickly, causing him groan in frustration.

"C'mon Blaze, you had a head start," Chopper whined.

I opened the door slightly and respond," You were too slow. Better luck next time."

With a groan from Chopper who obviously don't like waiting. Shutting the door Before I could take another step, I groaned as a powerful bursts of pain surged through my temples. The pain

Voices began to appear, much clearer this time with each pulse of pain.

_"You cannot stop it no matter how hard you try, Demon Lord."_

_Why do you seek to control me. Haven't I caused enough death already?_

_"Yes you have; quite impressively I might add. However, this is not why I contacted you."_

_What do you want from me?_

_"You know exactly what I want Cyrus."_

_No. I don't._

_"Are you sure about that? Let me remind you then."_

Powerful burst of pain intensified, causing me to yell out in total agony. My scream seem to alert Chopper as he begun to knock on the door.

"Yo, Blaze? You alright in there," Chopper called from behind the door.

_"This time your under **My** control. Do not try to resist."_

"I'm...fine..." I growled.

The

_"You **WILL** do as I say, Demon."_

Suddenly the painful throbbing ceased leaving me breathing heavily on the floor, each exhale sounding like faint growling.

_"Welcome back Demon Lord."_

My eyes were shut tightly, hands and knees flat on the floor. Reopening them my peripherals viewed only the titled flooring, I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know when.

Knowing I can't win. With the sound of defeat in my voice, I gave in to the voice.

"I submit."

_"Good. Now you'll obey me, without question."_

With that the voice disappeared along side the red tint in my eyes returning to their original sapphire blue color only leaving light remnants of red around my pupils. Once I gather my strength, I stood up and leaned on the sink staring into the mirror.

_'What have I become?' _I thought as I sighed, and continued on with my previous task._  
_

Eight minutes later, I emerge from the shower and got dressed with the clothes I brought with me. I did a quick shave and brushed my teeth then left the bathroom not bothered by my still wet hair. Chopper stopped me dead in my tracks, as soon I was out of the bathroom.

"Yo man," Chopper said, worry in his voice."You sounded like you were dying in there; Are you sure your okay?"

"I said; I'm fine, Chopper." I replied, coldly.

With that, I left and head back to my room. Chopper just stood there for a moment bewildered by the change of attitude as he watched me walk down the hallway. He just shrugged and enter into the bathroom.

Aware of my presence, Nagase glanced up at me, "You're back."

I ignored her for the moment and continue to put my stuff away. Unaware of the sudden change of my behavior, she went back to writing in her book.

"I'm going to get breakfast," I spoke softly. "Want to come?"

She didn't say anything in answer to my question, and followed me out of the room.

Kei and I made our way to the mess hall where all the other nuggets were hanging out and eating their breakfast. Me and her had a bowl of cereal, with toast and some milk.

Immediately, I'd noticed couple of nuggets huddle in front of the t.v watching the "Knights of the Belkan War" documentary created by that journalist Brett Thompson. He was the one that tried to find me, in hopes to get my thoughts of Belkan War.

Right now the interview is on Larry Foulke. It seems that he is volunteer soldier for ISAF judging by the ISAF flag in the background. He always have the sly look on his face when tries to apologize. For some reason, this last interview always gets me. The sadden look on his face when he know he's made a huge mistake. I continued to eat and watch the rest of interview.

-On the television-

"I_ should of died_ _that day. But I didn't. I dragged my wounded body and reached ground zero of the nuclear detonations. A barren, empty land. I felt unbearable sadness when I witnessed that were still people living there. They were the ones that saved me..." __Pixy trailed off._

_"...It may be true that the world has no need of borders. But would getting rid of them really change anything? The world won't change for the better unless we trust people. Trust is vital in a peaceful world. But that will never happen. __I'm still on the battlefield. Right now I'm near a border. I want to see for myself what borders really mean and what their volition really is. I may not find what I'm looking for, but I still want to try. Anyway, that's what I've come to believe, and I think that's enough_. _Will he see this video? If you do meet him, give him a message for me..." Pixy asked. The camera zoomed in response to his request._

Oh no_._

_"Yo Buddy, you still alive? And thanks friend. See you again." He finished._

A smile formed on my face upon hearing that phrase again. I knew that Pixy was truly sorry for his actions. Many would express hatred towards him for what he did. It doesn't matter what others may think of him, he's still my buddy. As the documentary concluded now showing the end credits, I overheard a group of nuggets discussing the interview they just watched.

"Hey, James. Do you really think that journalist found Cipher yet," the younger nugget asked.

James shrugged in reply, "I doubt it."

"Of course that journalist will never find the pilot." said a voice coming from behind, "That's because Cipher never existed."

The group turned their heads and gazed at the speaker in shock by that time Chopper entered the mess hall.

"Hey man, what's up," Chopper greeted.

Smiling at him, I returned his greeting."Sup, Chopper."

Nearly forgetting Kei who is sitting next to me, I decided to introduce them to each other.

"Chopper, this is Kei Nagase." I said while gesturing my hands in introduction," Kei, this Chopper."

Chopper and Kei both greet each other with 'Hi's' and 'nice to meet you's' then he sat down across from me and Kei. All three of us, continued to chat about why one another became a pilot. Of course I didn't tell them that I am Cipher. We were cut off by someone shouting, me, Kei, and Chopper turned our heads to the source of the shouting

"C'mon, really! Do you think this so called 'Cipher' actually exist?!" Shouted the man, gaining attention from other pilots and a few instructors in the hall.

The blond haired male often called 'Hunter' continued on with his rant,"Cipher, is fake. He's not real, that reporter filled all of your pathetic heads with fairy tales!"

With that remark, earned many disapproving groans and angry outbursts from several pilots. Chopper and Nagase were one of them, I on the hand, just sat there laughing to myself at this ridiculous display of pure ignorance.

"How dare you speak of Cipher that way, he's the greatest Ace in history," yells one pilot.

"Yeah. You won't last a single second against him." Argued another.

Hunter ignored them and continued, "You people are morons to think Cipher can beat me on a one on one dogfight? If he does exist, I'll make sure to kill him myself, and be crowned the new Demon lord. I'll be greatest Ace in history!"

I laughed even more at the display. This asshole has some nerve to trash talk about Ciph- I mean me.

"Trust me kid," I smirked."You're going to regret challenging him."

Hunter spun around to meet my gaze and chuckled ruefully,"Oh? Is that so? And what makes you say that, hm?"

"First..." I paused, listing my reasons why he will never defeat me." ...He's **way** beyond your flight skill. Cipher will pretty much massacre you within seconds and leave you to the dogs. Third. He WILL show no mercy towards his targets. Once your in his line of sight your good as gone." I finished my explanation, earning gasps from the other pilots.

Hunter made his way towards my location and got into my face,"What? You think Cipher's better than me," He questioned, earning a glare from me.

"Much better. In fact: If he was here right now, he will probably turn you into dog food," I mocked.

I didn't answer him which angered him. Hatered fumed on his face. Doing the unthinkable he took my tray and poured it all over me. Cereal and milk spilt everywhere. Nagase gasped in disbelief of what this asshole just was about to say something, but I quickly hushed him and told I can handle it.

"What the hell is your fucking problem." I roared in anger. The irises of my eyes changing from blue back to red from before. Now standing up to confront him.

Hunter marched towards me in blinding rage. He swung a right hook at me which I swiftly dodged with ease. This angered me even further. With almost inhuman strength that I never knew I had. I lift him by his neck and slammed him against the wall hard behind us; pinning him there.

_"Foolish mortals. Death comes for you now. Kill him, Cyrus. Kill him now, let the rage consume you."_

Still having him in a death grip, he wrapped his hands around my wrists, trying to pull me off his neck. I tightened my grip, causing him groan in pain. The other pilots didn't dare interfere with our conflict, everything and everyone stopped. Nothing but dead silence.

Hunter stared hard into my now reddish colored eyes. He shuddered once he seen the true nature behind them.

"What the hell," I growled lowly, tightening my grip even more to the point of choking him."You think it's funny to pour food all over me?"

Hunter gasped for breath, "Go fuck yourself. I can do whatever I want." He spat out.

_"Yes, yes! Kill him now!"_

_Wrong answer. _Tightening my grip, he began to gasp for air. Hunter tried desperately to get out of my clutches, he had some nerve to spit in my face causing me to release him. Hunter made a hard right hook again, this time getting me square in the face. I stumbled slightly, but still manage to stay on my feet.

_Now he's in for it. _Hunter made an sloppy right hook at me aiming for my head. Quickly recovering, I caught his fist in mid swing. Hunter stared angrily at me, while I returned the glare. Having his right fist in my left hand, I grabbed his wrist and twist it painfully; hearing a distinct crack coming from it. Hunter cried out in agony before attempting to stomp on my right foot which I quickly moved.

Taking advantage of the situation, I moved closer in for an uppercut but he dodge it by countering it with hard right jab to the face. Jerking to the right, missing me by inches. Without hesitating I swung my right leg into a roundhouse kick, he moved to the left causing me to miss him.

Hunter let out a war cry and charged at me; tackling me to the floor, landing flat on my back with him top of me. Fury of non stop punches from him landed on my face, busting my lip. The taste of my blood seeped its way into my mouth, I did my best to block with only one arm free while my other arm pinned by his leg.

_Enough of this! _Using the last of my strength I tried squirming out from under him but he held me in a choke hold, attempting to choke me. Holding on to his wrists tried to pull him away from crushing my windpipe, but he tighten his grip cutting off my air intake. Without weighing any other option; I manage to bite down on to his arm as hard as I can.

Hunter screamed out,"Ahh!"

Hunter released his grip from my neck I took this opportunity to throw a shovel hook knocking him back from me, I felt another burst of sudden strength pump through my bloodstream. With style, I slid my hands over my head and lunged forward landing perfectly on my feet. Hunter, now aware of me back on my feet tried to tackling me again! This time I moved slightly to the right causing him to miss me completely and slam into the wall head first. Hunter held his forehead in pain. _Time to end this, _Now that he's stunned I ran with great speed and swung my left leg in a reversed roundhouse, getting him straight in the head, knocking him out cold and fell to the floor unconscious. Before I could move in for the killing blow, Chopper grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"C'mon Blaze! You got'em," Chopper grunted, as I struggled to free myself from him.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

While everyone else cheered for me with the defeat of the ignorant pilot. Chopper and Nagase made attempts to calm me down. Suddenly the fueling anger I had earlier vanished in an instant. I immediately calmed, Chopper noticed the relaxed expression on my face but still didn't let me go. The color of my irises slowly returned to their normal color; blue with the hint red around the center. Taking a deep breath, I reassured Chopper that I am okay now.

"You can let go of me now." I spoke softly.

Noticing the calmness in my voice, he released his hold on my waist. Before long, several instructors came running in because of the commotion in the mess hall.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" yelled Major Castillo.

Everyone immediately got quiet, Castillo looked at the unconscious pilot and then to me with bloodied lip, then back at the pilot. I knew what was coming. Harken is not going to like this, not one bit. I've been here for only several days and I get in trouble, this not the first time this kind of thing happen.

"You. Come here." He said angrily pointing at me.

Without any question I followed him, facing what was to come...


	5. Aftermath

**Authors Note: Hi every one Cipher32 here, I'm changing the Chapters up a bit, it feels too rushed in my opinion. So sorry for the inconvenience, anyway Enjoy the new version! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Aftermath

Heierlark Base, Osea

July 20th, 2010 1130 hours

**-Outside the Base Commanders Office-**

After the little confrontation I had with Hunter yesterday. I've been sitting here waiting until the Base Commander is finished with his conversation with, no doubt, Harken.

Lt. Colonel Richard Leonardo McNeil the Base Commender for Heierlark ever since the end of the Belkan War. He has had it out for me since I first arrived here a month ago. For some reason, he would always have this disapproving scowl on his face every time he sees me around the base. Conversations halt when I near him, he yells at me for being a just a hair late to training sessions.

He would even yell at me for every little thing I did. Like when I raised my hand (patiently) to use the bathroom before his so called "history" lessons, he would yell at me in front of everyone, claiming that I have "no self control of my bladder," and that I should have "be re-potty trained." First; I am not a damn child and second; that doesn't even make any logical sense. When someone has to use the bathroom, don't make a big deal and just let them go!

Listening closely to the conversation I could make out a few words just barely from Harken who's at the other end of the phone since the room was dead silent.

McNeil spoke with absolute venom in his voice. "What do you want me to do with him? He's an absolute hand full! He doesn't listen to anything I say, he'd threaten one of my best pilots and he has little control over his bladder during my important discussions! "

Harken sighed after that last sentence."...I'll give him a nice talk about that, besides after graduation which is another month from now he would be out of your hair, sir. Plus he will be stationed at Sand Island."

McNeil seemed to disagree with Harken ideals and yelled. "He's only been here for a month and a half and already causing problems do really think that's a good idea? With his behavior he should be court martial."

"...Trust me I know what I'm doing I'll take the blame for his actions..." Harken responded calmly. "You know what? Put him on the phone."

_Aw damn. _The moment I heard that, the door opened. McNeil signaled me into the room which I followed without any question. He had the phone on the table waiting for me to answer it.

Holding the phone up to my right ear and spoke slowly."Hello?"

No answer. Harken does this "silent treatment" thing when he's pissed and that's exactly what he's doing to me. A frustrated groan came alive on the other end but he still didn't say anything. Yep. He's is definitely pissed.

Frustration slowly seeped its way through me. The silence from him is going to drive me insane. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore knowing it wasn't going to get me out of trouble anyway.

"Sir I..."

"No, Cyrus. I don't want hear any excuses right now," he bellowed angrily, causing me to wince and quickly pulled the phone from my ear." You've been sent there for a reason. Not to pick fights with other pilots!"

I knew he was right. The aggression and anger held its control over me, knowing I could've handle the situation another way. I couldn't help myself if some ignorant ass got on my last nerves. Hunter deserved what he got and more. But taking that asshole side when he should directing his anger at Hunter instead of me really crossed the line.

Running my fingers through the my hair and breathed out, trying my best to dismiss the growing sensation burning through me. It didn't work. It escaped me before I could truely stop it.

"But I'm not the one who started it, Harken." I snarled, bright crimson flashed threatening to overpower the sapphire. I'd manage to keep my voice from raising."The asshole poured my breakfast all over me!"

Harken ignored that comment and sighed. He knew we're getting no where fast with this conversation so he calmly changed the subject.

"Listen. After graduation you'll be shipped off to Sand Island," Harken informed.

I shook my head, "Whoa. Wait, you're sending me to Sand Island," I questioned, lowering my voice aware of the Base Commander sitting outside the door.

"Yes."

"So I will be graduating with rest of the Nuggets?"

Harken groaned, annoyed by my constant questioning, "Yes. Now pay attention."

Completely ignoring what he just said, I continued my questioning. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

That last question really set him off with me laughing inwardly at his reaction. He's so quick to piss off, I should just do this for a living.

"Damn it Cyrus! Would you hush for second so I could explain," Harken yelled.

After he said that, I said nothing more and just listened to whatever he had to say.

"As I was saying," he grumbled." You will be assigned to the 108th Tactlical fighter unit: Wardog Squadron with two others from Heierlark."

The moment I heard the word squadron, I cringed. The horffic memories of my past failures as a flight leader flood back to me. The images of the people I failed in my past flashed through my head, taunting me with each nightmarish scene. Failure seemed to laugh ruefully in my face as I fell victim to its assault.

I couldn't even bare the thought of leading again, let alone watching another life. After the death of Patrick James my paranoia of leading a squadron and having them killed under my command led me to fly solo during the Usea Continental War.

Unfortunately by the end of the war, my wishes to fly alone were greatly ignored when High Command sent a group of dedicated pilots under my callsign to form a large squadron. Only a few died during that battle but that still didn't make me feel any better about myself.

"Do I have to be in a squadron," I asked wearily. "Cause I rather fly alone..."

Harken immediately caught onto that hint. "Cyrus you'll have to get over your fear of losing someone in combat. It happens. I know I've been there, it's time to let it go."

"Well I can't help it," I shot back, carefully watching my tone. "The guilt and past failures as flight leader has been eating me for the past fifteen years, Harken!"

"I understand what you're going through," Harken spoke softly, attempting to reassure me. But fails."Its hard to protect the ones you care about. Especially when one of them sacrifice their life to save your own."

I was about to respond to that remark, but decided against it and kept my mouth shut.

Harken then explained more details about what's going on between Belka and Yuketobania which actually caught me by surprise. _Wait, Belka and the Yukes are sworn enemies. Now there's talks of partnership between the two? What has this world come to? _After that he hung up, leaving me with McNeil. Having no words for me, he shot me a disapproving glare and released me.

Few girls standing in the hallway shared quick glances in my direction and giggled as I strode past them. A sheepish grin slowly snaked its way across my features, _I know I look good. _A brief nod from me acknowledged their attention to my presence which left them giggling madly with flushed cheeks.

"He's sooo hot."

"I know right? I wonder if he's single?"

"You know we can't have a relationship while..."

"I know that! Still no one said we couldn't hide it."

"If you get caught I'm not in this."

All three girls, strode off continuing with their little plans to try and claim me. Like I said before I have no interest on having relationship at the moment. Heading back to my room, I knocked lightly on the door before entering in fear of walking in on her again.

No response. With a twist of the knob and lightly pushed on the door to find that Kei isn't sitting on her bed like she usually do. _Where'd she go? _Searching the entire room of any signs of Nagase or her whereabouts with no success. Finally giving up, I came across the small bright Crimson laying on across her bed.

_A blue dove for the princess. _Temptation to read it burned like fire with each passing moment, drawing me in with its hidden secrets that lie within its pages. _No_. _This is her book...Maybe a little peak won't hurt..._Letting my foolish curiousity get the better of me, my fingers trailed over the smooth leather that encased it.

Before I could indulge myself further with the book a soft but firm female voice tore me from my dream like trance.

"What are you doing?"

Nearly jumping out of my skin I shift my gaze to the sudden sound to find none another than Kei Nagase leaning against the door frame, arms crossed glaring at me with narrowed eyes.

An awkward grin slowly formed on my features as I continue to stare deeply into her chocolate orbs.

"Um...I found your book," I replied sheepishly

Nagase rolled her eyes at my obvious answer. "I could see that."

She took the book from my hands and sat down on the table next her bed. She returned her gaze back to me causing me to flinch a bit when I thought she's going to yell at me for snooping around in her book. Until her expression soften as she plopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh.

"So...how was the stimulator," I asked out of the blue, remembering that she told me there was training today with the flight stimulator.

Nagase made a face the moment I brought it up. Guessing by that look, something happened while I was gone. I'd immediately regret even mentioning it and apologized, but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"It didn't go so well did it?"

She shook her head in answer. I made a face with her answer; confused to why she is so upset.

"Did someone make you upset?"

Same response.

"Has something made you upset?"

Nagase nod her head slowly into the pillow. A tinge of guilt rushed through me for being so insensitive. Letting a heavy breath escape me I got up from my bed and sat next to her. She lift her head and stared at me with redden eyes. The wetness of her cheeks glistened in the light as her body shivered. She was crying. Now I really felt guilty.

Before I could ask her what happened, Nagase began softly,"I just found out my mother is in the hospital."

That caught me off guard, at the same time I'm relieved that it wasn't anything to do with her training. I know exactly how she feels; when something happens to a loved one would impact your life. After I learned of my father's death at the age of four, no one never told me what happened to him. Every time I'd asked they'll just give me a weird look and refuse to speak to me about it after. Frankly, it was beginning to get on my nerves.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," I apologized, her dark brown gaze study into my own."Will she be alright?"

Nagase shrugged in answer. Not wanting to push the matter any further so she won't feel any more uncomfortable then she already is, I was about to ask her about her book until Altman appeared in the doorway.

Altman noticed Nasgae's damped cheeks, but he brushed over it. "Hey you two," He called out, snapping our gaze to him."All pilots are to meet in the auditorium."

Before I could ask why we're going to the auditorium he'd already left. I moved my head to slightly to the side; signaling her to come on. She didn't say anything and followed.

**XXX**

Most the nuggets were already seated, while others are still flooding in trying to find their seats. Chopper seen me and Nagase and called my name while rapidly waving his hand into the air. I moved over to him and took a seat next him. He greeted me with a friendly pat on the shoulder, a light chuckle escaped my lips from his gesture.

"Hey man, it's good to see you," He laughed lightly obviously relieved that I didn't get a court-martial." I thought the base commander was going to kick you out for sure."

I waved him off,"I was lucky this time. He let the incident slide after a little persuading from Command." I told him, Chopper stared in shock; his mouth agape.

Chopper whistled."Well then, remind me not to get in a fight with you. Or I'll get my ass handed to."

We both burst out laughing until Altman approached the podium to silence the overlapping conversations that echoed the room. Satisfied with the immediate silence, as if on cue the Base Commander stormed in. His features screamed with distaste for most of the pilots in the room-what I mean by most of the pilots I meant me. I swear he hates my guts.

McNeil's dark chocolate orbs trailed over the crowd of pilots, observing the diverse culture until- of course, he stops at me. He shot me the most venomous glare I'd ever seen from the old man. I shift my gaze from his; to avoid being ensnared by the silent hate for me trapped behind those dark orbs. _And they call ME a demon. Sheesh. _The uncomfortable feeling of being watched didn't cease either as he begun his speech about the Belkan War.

"Fifteen years ago, the Belkan's launched an all out war against neighboring countries. As we all may have learned, that even war have rules. and there's three certain ones. Who could tell me what those rules are," McNeil boomed, his voice echoing the entire room.

Hunter's arm shot up almost immediately, he then waved it around in eagerness until McNeil called on him. Silently glaring at him now having thoughts of doing unspeakable things to hurt that conniving little bastard that I would personally enjoy, rushed through my head. Chopper noticed the glare but said nothing.

"A pilot needs kill on sight with no hesitation," Hunter shouted with enthusiasm. "Stay in the battle and shoot every thing, and be awesome, like me!"

I shook my head, not believing what I just heard. _He can't be freaking serious those are not the rules of engagement; you dumb shit. _What made it worse; McNeil hailed him as if it was the correct answer.

"Those are not the rules of engagement," I yelled out rising from my seat, earning many stares from everyone in the room. "He just made those up!"

McNeil's grin vanished the moment he laid his eyes on me. "Oh? And what makes you say otherwise, Cyrus." He growled. "Please do tell us."

I caught on to that, the hidden distaste in his tone. He seemed to dislike the way I'd challenged him. But I didn't care if he continued to shoot fiery glares at me, he's wrong and he knows it.

"First," I snarled as I felt the burning anger rise slowly, returning the old man's glare."There's only one."

The Colonel's eyes flashed with anger and hatred.

"Two; the actual rule of engagement is to **survive**."

Nagase and Chopper stared at me with the mix of amazement and bewilderment from my outburst. Silence, filled the entire auditorium, none of the nuggets dared speak or move, they could only watch. Most of them cringed slightly as the crimson slowly overtook the blue.

"Let me tell you something...Sir," I spat out, as I felt Altman's right hand on my shoulder. "Know your "rules of battle" before you let your little arrogant pet talk."

Both Hunter and McNeil shared death glares at me. But I could care less, if that's attempt to scare into submission then their dead wrong! Scattered snickering echoed the entire room, but was quickly silenced by the Colonel sudden burst of anger.

"How dare you speak to me that way," McNeil bellowed."I should have you..."

"Sir, I think we should tell them about flight training in a couple days," Altman interrupted, before the Commander could call me out.

He bought it and immediately calmed down, "In a few days all you nuggets will be learning the basics on both evasive and combat maneuvering," McNeil began and continued," For the next couple of weeks you would be trained and model into fearsome fighter pilots. A day before graduation you'll all perform a mock dogfight against each other. That would be all."

With that he released us, all except for me, he called my name causing me to freeze in place. I shut my eyes and growled lowly as I turned around slowly to meet his gaze.

"What do you want," I asked coldly, he'd laughed darkly staring at me with those lifeless dark orbs." Cause I don't have all day."

McNeil laughed even more at this," YOU, don't have all day? I think you do, Kid. If I were you, I'll suggest you keep that mouth of yours under control before it gets you into more trouble," he snarled and walked off leaving me in the room by myself.

"Whatever," I growled under my breath although he was long gone and head for the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

**Done. A slightly longer chapter then the previous one I wrote but it's totally worth it. Anyway, just hit the 1000 veiw mark on this story, I'm relieved that this story is showing some attention. **

**Keep it up, make sure to fav. follow, and review. This would keep me writing.**

**-Cipher32, until the next update, peace!**


	6. Take to the Skies

Chapter 6: Take to the Skies

Heierlark Base, Osea

July 26th, 2010 1130 hours

Today we're performing evasive procedures in a mock dogfight. According to what I heard from the other pilots, we'll have to survive at least two minutes or longer avoiding a missile lock from the instructor to complete the drill.

The slightly overcasts skies with the hazy light of the sun managed to shine through the cloud deck. However, that didn't stop us from flying though. In fact this is perfect weather for a dogfight. Excitement washed over my entire body at the thought of being in the air again.

All the trainees are called up by last name in alphabetical order. Nagase and I awaited our turn since ours were nearly at the bottom of the list. Chopper was one of the few pilots to go up first. Unfortunately, he failed the test when he panicked and bailed out. Judging by the Base Commander's heated expression, Chopper's going to face hell; that's a million dollar figher lost. Well at least he knows how to bail out.

Major Castillo yelled out. "Hunter, your up."

Hunter the bastard that I fought a week ago, walked off to the awaiting fighter. He's been announcing all morning that he's the best pilot on the entire base. He also claims that he will be the next famous ace. I growled in distaste when continued to show off in front his little friends.

_If we ever go one on one, you won't be smiling then. _"Jackass," I mumbled under my breath as he strode past me. He heard that remark and in return flashed me the finger with cocky grin washed over his face. _Stupid arrogant bastard. Flip the bird on me again and I'll rip your head of your damn shoulders._

Twenty minutes later, he pulled into the flight deck parking the fighter. Hunter's friends cheered with a fury of applause as he strode past them full of pride. The grounded nuggets hailed him from his admiral flying, this however, did not impress me at all. My impatient nature grew with each pilot that was called. This is going to drive me to insanity if I don't get in air soon. Really bad things would happen when I'm driven mad with too much anticipation.

_I need to be up there. The skies are calling me. _I begun pacing back and forth from the anticipation as I continued to wait for my turn. Nagase and few others after her completed the drill some passed and some failed. Kei returned to the ground with a pleased smile stretched across her gentle features while others returned with disappointed frowns.

_Damn it get me up there, already! It's killing me! _Chopper soon joined me but I paid no attention to him. Nagase who's now engaged in a conversation with Altman most likely discussing her performance.

"Someone's on edge today," he joked but I ignored him. My concentration soley fixed on getting in the air. Chopper seemed to find amusement of watching me bounce like an eager child getting a new toy. That "toy" is that fighter and I'm the over eager child. The waiting is driving me insane. Chopper slowly shook his head as I continued my impatient bouncing.

"Chill out, Blaze. Or you'll end up like Willard over there," Chopper lauged as he direct his thumb behind him to the paranoid pilot, hunched in a fetal postion shaking madly.

Coming to a halt, I turned to see what he's talking about. The pilot looked like he's going to have an heart attack. The ghostly color comically washed over his face, brown eyes glazed over like he's seen a ghost. I shift my gaze back to Chopper then to the frightened pilot and back to him again.

"You're kidding me right?"

Chopper shrugged, "Who knows? You maybe excited now, but when you deal with the Ace flying up there, that's what you're face would look like."

Slowly shaking my head in disbelief, arms folded against my chest. This "Ace" could not be that good to cause a pilot to look like he's going to literally shit himself. The only "Ace" that is capable of doing that is me. There's no way in hell someone could defeat me in a dogfight armed or not. Even though I'm not myself in appearance I'm still the same in skill and ferocity.

I scoffed while shaking my head,"I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen with me," I told him.

He shook his head again."Don't be too sure of yourself kid," Chopper said, motioning his hand towards the pilot again. "That cockiness is going to screw you over."

I scoffed again and focused my gaze on the returning fighter. "Yeah right, we'll see now won't we?"

As if on cue my name was called. My name! Cyrus Alexander Velez! Okay maybe that's a little too much information. Pretend I didn't say anything. Trotting happily down the flight path to the awaiting instructor and fighter helment in hand.

The moment Castillo begun his instructions on the training exercise soon he took notice of my impatient glare and groaned in defeat before he released me. Satisfied, I happily strode past him towards the awaiting fighter.

_Finally... _The excitement was too much to bare, my hands shook from the adrenalin the moment my fingers wrapped around the side bars of the ladder. Everything inside of me screamed with pure joy.

Every single detail inside the figther sent chills through my very bones. Lost with the beauty of the F-5E Tiger. Though it's not my perferred plane to fly I still have many fond memories throughout my career as a pilot. Immediately my instincts kicked in full blast. Without hesitation I put on my helment and strapped myself in the harness. Reaching for the handle to close the canopy I begun take off procedures.

"Flaps are good..." I mumbled through the oxygen mask. "Rudder is okay."

Finishing my flight checks on the fighter, everything seem to be in order. Thankfully. With a flick of the switch the fighter slowly came to life. The familiar whirring sound coming from the small twin turbines brought a smile to my face.

_Here we go._

Gently pushing the throttle forward the plane began to roll down the pavement making its way to the runway. I feel like I'm going to die from excitement. I could see the newspaper headline: "Pilot dies from over exposure to excitement." That doesn't even make sense. I need to get in the air.

Slightly applying pressure to the left pedal which controls the rudder on the tail, turning the aircraft onto the runway. I managed to straighten the fighter out, now seeing the white marks lined up perfectly down the runway.

Without much of a warning a ghostly figure in the form of an F-16 appeared in front of me. It's familiar presence sent chills down my spine. I know who flown that plane. The memories of Patrick James rushed through me. I remember the day he first joined me as the replacement wingman for Galm Two till the day of his death. He fought with honor and courage during the entire ordeal. His bravery I found admirable when he forfeit his life to allow me to live another day, although it wasn't necessary to do so.

Orangish purple flames spewed from the single engine fighter as it raced down the runway. The fighter left the pavement and lift into air, raising its gears before disappearing seconds later.

"Blaze? This is the control tower, do you read?"

Shutting my eyes, deeply inhaling the crisp cold air before reopening them. Blinking a couple of times to dispel the sudden experience I just witnessed.

"I read you loud and clear."

"Roger. Proceed with the drill."

"Roger that; Blaze taking off."

This is it. Returning to the skies once again. Narrowing my eyes mentally and physically preparing myself for the thrill of a lifetime. Not a moment to soon I screamed with pure joy as I pushed the throttle forward to full speed. The afterburners lite up causing the fighter to vibrate as it shot down the down the runway. I watched my speedometer increase as the fighter continued to pick up speed.

_210...219...230...240...259_

Upon reaching the appropriate speed for take off, I pulled the flight stick towards me to lift the nose into the air. Before I knew it, I was airborne. Lifting the gears as I climbed. My heart raced from the adrenaline. It became difficult to breath properly with each passing second.

The clouds hugged the canopy's glass as I continued to fly at low altitudes. Overcast, the skies maybe it's still a magical experience for any pilot. Me? It's was a whole new level of fun. Besides, flying at supersonic speeds makes the experience even better.

"Get ready kid," said a gruff voice over the radio.

"Mock dogfight beginning in three...two...one..."

With that the fight to the death began. The pilot disappeared into the clouds in seconds. Using poor visibility as an advantage. Clever. Very clever. What the instructor didn't know is that flying in a climate with little to no visibility is my level of expertise.

A devious grin slowly snaked across my features as I pitched the fighter into a steady climb. Each and every nerve; every muscle in my body screamed in protest for me to pull high G maneuvers that no other pilot could ever dare to try.

Every little movement of the fighter was exhilarating. The pull of gravity on the wings with each sharp turn I pulled to stay head of my pursuing target. The sweet euphoria of an air battle never felt so good. Never felt so right. Man and machine becoming one single entity.

The pilot is flying in F-4E Phantom judging by the periodic appearance of the fighter's shadow through the clouds. Something wasn't right. The moment I shift my gaze to the right to find the old war hawk reappear from the grey misty curtains that hid him, he was coming fast at my three o'clock.

My grin only widen as I wait until he got close enough to me. _Wait for it...wait for it... _At that exact moment I hit the air brakes slowing the aircraft just enough to roll upside down performing the Immelmann turn; diving for the deck. The pilot followed with ease as I leveled the plane brefily before climbing again while throwing several sharp turns into another high yo-yo.

The pilot seemed to noticed that he's not dealing with an ordinary nugget. I made sure to make evasive maneuvering look like child's play. The frequency of each maneuver I peformed and how fast I did them started to have an effect on the entire battle.

I could tell this pilot was beginning to show signs of fatigue, cause he begun to slow down which is exactly what I want.

Pure eagerness got the better of me, because of my 'fancy' maneuvering isn't going to get this pilot off my tail anytime soon.

I burst into a fit of laughter, absolutely loving the chase. I began to mess with the pilots ego.

"Sticking to my tail I see," I laughed as I pulled the fighter into several sharp barrel rolls before climbing to higher altitudes again. "I could barely believe you're keeping up with me."

"You better believe it kid," laughed the pilot."You can't shake me off that easily."

Smiling like a total idiot, I respond. "We'll see about that."

With those words, I'd pushed the flight stick to the left, forcing the fighter into a sharp ninety degree turn. The pilot had no trouble of following...so far.

Rolling a sharp left this time, I shot a quick glance in the mirror to the find the pilot still on my tail. _How is he doing that?! _Desperation slowly begun to build within me but I quickly pushed the feeling away. I'd continued this zig-zag pattern, each turn more shaper then the other.

Droplets of sweat formed on my forehead, slowly sliding its way into my eye. _Ow...Ow! _The burning sensation caused me to lose focus and slow down enough to rub the salty water out my eye. _Ow...That burns!_ The pilot sensed this and took the chance to try to get a lock on me.

_Oh no you don't!_ Quickly rolling the fighter upside into a sharp dive, vanishing within the more inflated cumulus clouds that hung around at lower altitudes. The sudden maneuver threw him off completely. The trainees and instructors on the ground watched in amazement.

"Wow he's good." said one the nuggets in awe.

"Where did he go,"asked another.

That little trick bought me some time to roll right side up and climb, leveling out at 9,000 feet. The brightness of the area was too overwhelming for my eyes to handle; even with the tinted visor over them. Nudging the plane into a nose dive and disappeared into the clouds once more.

"Let's see how good he is at keeping up with me at high speeds," I muttered to myself, pushing the throttle forward to full power. The fighter jerked slighty in response as the afterburners lite up.

The pilot still on the look out for any signs of my fighter. Roaring past him, the fighter shook as a breif cloud formed around the fighter. _That's__ why people call me a speed demon. _He gave chase once more. Pulling maneuvers that even the most experienced pilots would never try in their lifetime. ThI'd made sure that I'm not an easy target to catch.

"Damn, this kid's good." Grunted the pilot struggling to keep up with me." He's too damn fast!"

Diving towards the ground, I briefly looked back to see if he's still following. He was. _Damn he's persistent._ Having another idea in mind I wanted to put this pilot to the test. Still diving I had to time my approach just right, the pilot seem to know my intentions and stayed with me.

Reaching 400ft I leveled the fighter as sharply as I could at the last minute, using the momentum of the speed and draft coming from under the wings of the fighter to kick up a cloud of snow to blind my pursuer. He backed off for a minute as I pulled up and tried to lock on my prey. Unfortunately he'd seen me coming and rolled behind me ending up back on my six. Performing the high yo-yo I regained my position on his six.

_This is WAY better than a roller coaster._

Laughing from the adrenalin, I decided to change things up a bit. Now that he's back on my six, I rolled the figther upside down above him. Me and the pilot made eye contact with each other. Famously known for reading the tides of battle, I analyzed the structure of the fighter, his next maneuver and his current speed and altitude. I flew this plane myself as Mobius One, knowing its disadvantages of performing high G manuvers such as the scissors.

Smirking to myself, we entered the high Scissors maneuver. Both of us trying endlessly to get on each other six with little success. Slowing my fighter, tightening the maneuver the Phantom's abilities began to wane.

_I got you now... _Using this disadvantage as an opportunity to end this fight. I hit the air brakes once again in order for me to fall directly behind the fighter. I aimed the missile reticle on the Phantom's six, it moved with the target as it tried to lock on. After a few minutes, it finally did lock on; the all too familiar tone rung in my headset.

_Whoo. Hell yeah baby I still got it._

Announcing over the radio, "Missle lock. Instructor destroyed."

"Nicely done, Blaze. Return to base," the control tower chimed in, marking the end of the dogfight.

"Nice, Kid. Haven't seen moves like that in fifteen years," hailed the pilot as he flew on my wing. Now that I have a clear view the plane, it had cameo paint scheme, dark green blended in with blue. Looking at the side of the nose, it had an Ace card with a split heart with swords protruding out of it.

_Wait that insignia... I've seen it before. _Landing first, I steered the fighter into the taxiway further down the runway, heading towards the hangars. As soon as the fighter came to a complete stop and shutting down the engines, nearly all the nugget mobbed around the plane in excitement. Once my feet hit the pavement, several pilots asked me when I learned to fly like the way I did or who I'd trained with.

Chuckling, I respond casually. "My father's friend taught me."

The Major cut through the crowd with the widest grin on his face.

"Outstanding performance, Velez. Outstanding performance." He laughed as he gave me a rough pat on the back.

The pilot I'd battle with came up to me once everyone left. He has short black hair with slight grey on the sides of head. He had dark brown eyes with slightly shaved beard.

"Well done, kid. You really somethin'." He laughed as he walked past me, heading to the mess hall. "I hope we could fly together some day."

"Thanks." I called after him.


	7. Finals (Part One)

Chapter 7: Finals (Part one)

August 3rd, 2010 1145 hours

It begun to snow. Jagged brown blend with the white in a hypnotic waltz. It strechted into thin line of color, like someone's pulling a blur in my peripherals. Most of my attention and concentration is mostly fixed on the enemy Su-27 I'm currently pursuing. I am unable to aim and fire a missile because of our close distance between me and the enemy. What make things worse, I am unable to effectively use the vulcan cannons due to the danger of debris that will ricochet off the narrow walls.

The Su-27 I'm chasing has proven himself to have admirable experience of navigating through narrow spaces without smashing the fighter into the mountains. Despite his impressive skills, I could smell the fear radiating from his plane.

I am in full control of this dogfight. He knew he was on his last legs trying so desperately to shake me off his tail.

That's when he made his mistake or so I thought.

The pilot pulled a hard right into a tight ninety degree turn into an narrow space of the canyon and accelerated to try to outrun me, I just mimicked his maneuver and followed after him.

Now fully aware of how close I am to the sides of the rocky surface. However, that didn't shake me from my pursuit. Slowly increasing my speed to close the distance, I'd lost after I hesitated to follow. Catching up with him with ease moments later and held my position on his six.

The pilot immediatly used evasive maneuvers after he realized I was hot on his tail. The fighter accelerated down the narrow path while I reacted by firing two sparrows. Both sparrows left their pylons and shot through the air like an arrow, towards the unwary prey.

A few seconds later both missiles reached its target, followed by a boom from impact. The plane burst into a fiery ball of raging metal and fuel, trailing thick charcoal as it spewed widely out of the plane.

"WOO-HOO!" I yelled out, feeling complete euphoria of claiming an air to air victory. The powerful feeling of invincibility rushed through me. I could take on an entire force.

However my little victory was cut short as another fighter appeared on radar, and heading straight for me. The fighter looked different from the one I shot down. This fighter has forward-swept wings with large twin turbines. _Wait those markings... I've seen those markings before._ Grey cameo with yellow wing tips and tail. _No, it can't be._ Not only that; but I'm out numbered eight to one.

The Gault squadron.

Before I could wrap my mind around the situation they surrounded me. Trapping me inside as the surrounding environment begun to distort and shift. The canyons suddenly disappeared, replaced by slowly forming reddish brown terrain. Mountains stretched and rose to the sky encircling half the area.

Everything changed in an instant; thunderous roars of fighters dancing around in a crazy waltz. Every now and then fleeing planes spontaneously combust around me with no source to what caused it.

"...It is for that reason that we raised the King..." growled the flight leader. "Nothng could escape him..."

Furrowing my brows in confusion,"Wha-What are you talking about, " I exclaimed, but the pilot never respond."What "King?"

He and his squadron just vanished into thin air, leaving me alone to face the ensuing battle.

For the first time I felt fear rise in the pit of my stomach, _What is going on?! _My question was answered by a sudden explosion of something nearby.

I shift my gaze to the source to find several fighters plummeting helplessly towards the ground in a raging fire ball.

One by one fighters dropped out of the sky without warning. I'd frantically searched the skies to find the source until my eyes laid on a familiar looking blue F15C Eagle, exactly identical to mine.

The fighter shot past me, completely oblivious to my presence all while performing inhuman maneuvers with ease hunting down fleeing targets. His attention seemed to focus on the fleeing a Eagle. I'd squint my eyes to adjust the brightness of the sunny enviroment, the Eagle was now in clear view. Crimson red marked the fighter's left wing as it bobbed and weaved out of desperation to lose the merciless hunter.

My eyes went wide with realization, "No! No! Pixy," I shouted at the top of my lungs." Pixy, evade. EVADE!"

Pixy was completely oblivious to my frantic calls and was consumed by the fiery ball of metal as the fighter spun uncontrollably to the ground.

The pilot laughed darkly,"Too bad Buddy. Betraying me was inexcusable and death was the only fitting punishment," he snarled, his voice which sounded like my own.

Trembling, my fingers tightened around the flight stick as the fear took over. Each passing moment it was becoming more and more difficult to maintain control of my breathing while I watched helplessly as this pilot refocused on his new target. A lone grey F-16.

The Eagle and the Falcon banked sharply left and right in dizzying game of "Cat &amp; Mouse." The Eagle showed no signs of slowing down and stuck with him with every maneruver, hunting him down like a ravenous dog. Pj's fighter banked sharply darting around the jagged peak of the menacing mountains, desperately trying to evade the attacking Eagle.

Out of the blue the Eagle literally vanished into thin air; no trace of it to be found. The way it disappeared was something out of science fiction movie. It's impossible. A few moments later the fighter reappeared directly behind the fleeing plane.

Pj screeched in total horror. The radio came alive once more with the mysterious pilot's rumbling laughter, "Your turn, Patrick James," he growled darkly."It's a shame you proven unworthy to be called a wingman. Leaving me to do all the dirty work while you sat watched from afar. Frankly it's gettting old."

Pj gasped. "No, wait. Please, Galm One. I have a girlfriend back at the base," he cried as he begged for mercy but the pilot ignored his pleas.

If could see through the tinted glass of his canopy, this pilot most likely is frowning with false disappointment, "Aw, that's too bad," the pilot sneered." You could join her in Hell."

A lump formed in my throat as my heart raced. _Oh God... No...NOOOO... _I couldn't tear my gaze from the gruesome scene. The Eagle opened fire; cannons ablaze aiming for the cockpit. The canopy glass shattered within seconds, blood splattered across the glass as the rounds made into the pilot's chest and head; killing him instantly.

The lifeless fighter spun lifelessly out of control disappearing from veiw. I felt my stomach jump violently after witnessing that. The coppery scent leaked into my oxygen mask. The overpowering aroma made the situtation even worse. It felt I am being kicked in the gut repeatedly. I found myself in a new battle this time– my stomach. It squeezed and jumped violently trying it's best to make me surrender to the growing sickness.

"Hello Cyrus," the pilot growled with amusement, while I on the other hand tried to evade another incoming missile."It's a pity that you choose the wrong path in life."

I furrowed my brows once again in confusion, "What are you talking about and how do you know my name," I asked, but the pilot's laughter boomed like rolling thunder through my headset.

His laughter ceased immediately. The abruptness of his laughter me feel uneasy. "Funny you should ask," he mocked with hidden amusement."Let me tell you something, Cyrus. We have a lot in common. You know that?"

"We have nothing in common," I respond lowly. He laughed once more, evading my attacks with ease. I growled in frustration as I tried to position myself for a missile lock.

Tightening my grip on the throttle and flight stick clenched as I felt the heat rise within me at the accusation. " No. We have nothing in common," I snarled, this only made the pilot laugh even more.

He sensed the angered tone of my voice and laughed darkly again. "That's where your wrong Cyrus. I can smell your anger; the sweet honeyed scent that plagues you're very soul. We share similar traits, Cyrus. Do you know that? Raining destruction upon the land, leaving nothing in our wake. Nothing could stop us, don't you see? We are the "King" of the skies," the pilot exclaimed with dark enthusiasm; the iciness in his tone could likely freeze someone the moment it hit their ears.

Truthfully, I felt intimidated...no. Threatened. Threatened and scared for my life. Yeah I said it. The famous Ace everyone knows and love is actually afraid. Well, that only makes me human, right?

I shook my head, refusing to believe what I'm hearing. "We are not the same. I'm nothing like you," I growled but that only received an almost otherworldly snarl from the pilot.

"You're refusal is becoming quite tiresome," the pilot snapped. "Don't you get it? I am **YOU **and** YOU **are **ME**, you arrogant fool."

I have heard enough of this, he's comparing me to him like I'm destined to be this way in life. My reasons for acting out with such violence was out revenge for the death of my father.

"Shut the hell up; arrogant fuck," I said with renewed rage present in my voice. "Like I said before I'm nothing like you! Go to Hell!"

This infuriated the pilot, his fighter rolled left and locked onto my six almost immediately. The missile alert tone cried out; warning me that the pilot has significant missile lock.

"It's a real shame you will not accept what you are, Cyrus," the pilot yelled out as fired a missile heading directly at me. I screamed in terror, as the missile struck the left turbine causing to burst in flames.

The fighter was now fully engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. I reached for the ejection handle and pulled it. I heard an distinct pop as the canopy burst open. The rushing wind hit my face like a ton of bricks as the ejection seat shot from the burning wreckage. Not a moment later, the parachute deployed slowing my fall. My eyes widen as the Eagle banked turned, positioning itself in the far distance for a head on collision.

This pilot is insane! He's going to kill me by ramming his fighter into me. As I suspect it would the fighter straighten out and came at me no signs of slowing down, the nose of the fighter rammed into me with such force with a sickening crunch. The bones of my rib cage had snapped from the impact, knocking me out cold. The last thing I could barely make out was, "Goodbye Cyrus..."

**XXXXX**

"Ahhh!"

My eyes shot open only to be greeted by the overwhemling darkness. Disoriented of what's covering my head I began to freak out which only made my situation even worse. Every single muscle, every nerve tensed as I tried to break free from my imprisonment.

Small salty droplets of water slowly snaked its way down my forehead. The compacity to breathe was becoming more diffcult.

I yelled out in only increased as the dreaded feeling of fear and hoplessness returned. The pitter-patter of rapidly approaching footsteps echoed the hallways.

I could hear frantic yelling. One of them sounded m

Judging by the sound of their voices Altman, Nagase, and Chopper appeared in the room their gaze focused on my now tangled and struggling form. Although I couldn't see their expression; I could certainly feel it. Concern canvassing across their faces upon hearing the muffled grunts from underneath the covers that pinned my arms and legs to my side.

The constant struggling against my blanket-restraints only caused it to tighten around me, squeezing me like a Boa constricts its doomed prey. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult to sustain with each attempt.

Before I could even think I felt something heavy on top me. Pinning me against the couch as if trying to hold me still. "C'mon Blaze would ya calm down?" Grunted the voice.

"Chopper, get off of him," Nagase cried as she moved to pull Chopper off me, with no success." Your going to suffocate him!"

Chopper glared at her. "I'm trying to get the damn blanket off of him, but he's moving too much," He yelled as he felt me lurch forward again in a othe attempt to break free.

Desperation begun to make its mark. The pressure in my lungs screamed in protest for fresh air, slowly but surely I was losing consciousness. I bucked and wiggled violently attempting to free myself from his hold. I rolled off the couch and fell to the floor with a distinct thud with grunt from impact escaped my lips.

Nagase frowned as she placed her soft hand on my now covered shoulder, instantly calming me down. "Blaze calm down," was all I heard from her soft voice; instantly causing me to stop."Your going to suffocate yourself."

Altman took this chance to untangle me from the blanket, freeing me in the process. The cool air immediately welcomed me as I laid there drenched in sweat with my arms and legs strewn out from exhaustion. They all stared at me with worry, as I'd struggled to catch my breath.

Chopper frowned. "What's up with you, Blaze? You've been acting weird for the past two weeks," he exclaimed, but I shift my gaze from his and remained silent for a moment.

Finally I had enough strengh to control my breathing, "Its...nothing..." I answered breathlessly as I lift myself off the floor. "Just a dream. I'm going to shower."

With that, I trudged off leaving them with dumbfounded looks washed over their features. Nagase and Chopper exchanged glances at each other and shrugged before going their separate ways.

**Later in the cafeteria...**

Vivid images of the other "me" from that dream, still played over and over in my head like a broken record. Just thinking about it makes my stomach churn and the fact that I know what it means completely terrified dreams are becoming more frequent then ever before, the only time this kind of thing happens is when a war is approaching. _I need something to distract me for awhile. _As if on cue the McNeil marched into the nugget dominant room while Castillo and Altman accompanying him.

"Alright, listen up! You are all to meet in the hangers immediately," McNeil boomed, gaining all of our attention." Today's is your final test here at Heierlark."

Every single one of us stopped what we're doing and stared at him with dumbfounded expression across our feautures. Time seemed to slow down as we remained frozen in place, not able being moved a muscle. However, thie silence angered the aging male McNeil eyes lowered and growled, "Don't stare at me like that! GET MOVING!"

We all rushed down the hallway and to the locker rooms. Chopper and I were the first to get our flight suits on, followed by Nagase, and few others. With my hurried rushing to get everything on, it took me a few seconds to realize my left boot was missing.

_What the heck? _"Where'd my boot go," I mumbled to myself." Okay, who took my boot?!"

Chopper came over though I wasn't aware of presence. He noticed me searching for something. He tilt his head to the side, staring at me with confusion.

"Whatcha looking for?"

I jumped from the sudden voice, letting my back press against the locker's door."Geez. Don't do that," I exclaimed breathlessly. Chopper merrily laughed of surprised reaction.

Chopper smiled sheepishly. "Sorry man. But seriously what are you looking for," he asked again.

"My left boot," I said as I went back to my searching. Chopper lift an eyebrow as his gaze shifting downward to underneath the bench I'm seated on."I swear someone took my boot."

Chopper scoffed at that and shook his head. "Um...Yeah, I would try looking under you," he remarked as he bobbed his head in the direction under me.

With an brow raised I'd followed his gaze to find my boot lying on its side under the bench. _I knew that! _A sheepish grin krept on my face while Chopper face-palmed and laughed.

Chopper ceased his laughter and continued his taunt. "Wow. You're really struggling with that boot quite a bit there," he stated sarcastically.

Freezing in place after hearing that sarcastic remark, shooting an annoyed glare as he begun cracking up again. _Laugh it up why don't you! _With an eye roll I went back to my battle with my boot. "Shut up," I snarled under my breath and resumed my fight with my boot.

After a few attempts I managed to get my foot half way inside the boot. _Okay all I need to do is get it all the way in and I'm in the clear! _I stood up with a confident smirk stretched across my face as I pressed my foot down. But the boot had other ideas.

A devilish grin formed on his features which I paid no attention too. "Your never going to it get on that way you know," Chopper pointed out with a gesture of his hand at my boot.

Ignoring him I continued my fight with my boot, pushing with all my might to get the boot on but failed miserably. I gave up so I sat back down and repeated the pulling I did before.

Chopper's grin widen even more. "Should I time you to see how long it takes you get a single boot on?" He said with heavy sarcasm in voice while tapping his silver watch with his index finger.

With another grunt of effort, I'd tried my best to ignore the talkative pilot but his smart mouth of his was beginning to get on my last nerves. "Shut up, Chopper," I growled again through gritted teeth.

I yanked and pulled with all might but the boot still wouldn't budge. This is really becoming quite tiresome. I mean come on! A grown man struggling to get one measly boot on? This is absolutely ridiculous. Thank goodness for Chopper! He couldn't stay quiet for one second, oh no, instead he continued shoot his mouth off.

Chopper grinned. "Here's a thought. Why don't you loosen the shoelaces first then slip the boot on. It's not first grade math, Blaze," he finished.

_That does it!_ I stood back up in a heart beat, completely sick of hearing his of smart mouthed comments. My eyes flashed with heated intensity. Chopper seemed unfazed by it which surprised me a bit. However, I could careless. Mocking my intelligence is something you should never do...Ever.

My angered outburst somehow manage to get my stubborn boot to slide on to my foot without me really realizing it.

I marched towards him, eyes dead set on my target. "Listen here, do not tell me how to put on a fucking shoe," I shouted, jabbing my finger into his chest.

A small grin snaked its way across his features, his eyes trailed down my body finally stopping at my feet. His grin widen as he noticed the troublesome boot was finally on my foot.

"Well, I think my job is done here," Chopper chuckled as he walked away, leaving me gobsmacked. The anger leaving me in an instant."I see you managed to get that boot on. Anger really does suit you, Cyrus."

Before leaving he turned back around to find me still standing there with dumbfounded expression across my face. A light chuckle escaped him before saying," Are you going to stare at me all day or are you coming?" He smiled before walking off.

To be honest I couldn't really respond to that...sometimes I just don't get him. He hailed my callsign once again snapping me out of my stupor-like trance and I followed after him.

* * *

**Making few changes and spelling errors...**

**Anyway, fav, follow, and review if you want.**

**-Cipher032 **


End file.
